Another Day In Paradise
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Yui comes across Azusa...AU (Alternative Universe). Hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On!

Very small story I thought up!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yui had been walking through her hometown for awhile now.

She cast her eyes over to a girl who was shivering by the side of the road on the pavement - Huddled against the wall for warmth.

'Who's that?'

Yui walks very slowly up to the girl and looks down at her. "Hey, you alright?"

The girl doesn't respond to Yui. Possibly because she is hurt? Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk? She could be nervous or scared...Maybe someone hasn't treated her properly?

Yui puts her shopping down to her right and leans down onto her knees. She reaches her hand forwards but stops when the girl curls into her ball even more. "I'm not going to hurt you. Hey...What's wrong?"

As the traffic begins to go quieter, the girl's crying could be heard by Yui, making the 16 year old rather worried.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home, it's not good you being-"

"Leave me alone"

Yui blinked. "I can't just do that!"

"Leave me alone"

Yui scratched her head. She was confused as well as perplexed. There was something wrong with this girl and she wouldn't talk to her. She had blue twin tails on her head in a hairstyle that Yui found rather cute...Adorable even.

Yui reached into her shopping bag. "Alright, if you want me to leave you alone. At least take this-" She pulls out a drink of lemonade in a can and puts it on the ground in front of her.

"Why..."

Yui felt her mouth turn into a small smile. "Because I don't think young girls should have to live their life's on the corner of a street. That's not a life! That's just punishment!"

Yui watched as the girl moved her mouth and she blinked. She thought the girl was grateful which was fair enough. Yui didn't want to cause any further problems or anger the girl, so she stood up. "I'm going home now-"

"Mmmm. Thank you..."

Yui smiled warmly at her. "You're welcome"

Yui started to walk on when she felt a hand gently touch her ankle so she stopped. "Hmmm?"

"Don't go..."

Yui felt her heart almost melt. She was a pure softy for emotions like this. She loved helping others and generally caring for people so she turned as the girl let go.

"I can stay for another 10 minutes okay?"

"Uhm"

Yui looked around and spotted a bench nearby. "Do you mind if we go and sit down on the bench?"

The girl looked up and Yui KNEW her heart melted. Garnet eyes were tracing her own chocolate brown ones - scanning to see any trace of betrayal but when they couldn't find any, the girl slowly stood up.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

The girl walked...More like limped towards the bench as Yui put a arm around her so she could steady herself. "I'm Yui. Hirasawa Yui"

"Nakano...Nakano Azusa"

Yui slowly got to the bench with Azusa and set her down slowly so as to not rush her. "You don't look a day over 15 Azusa"

Azusa was uneasy by this but nodded slowly. "That's because I AM 15 years old..."

Yui opened her mouth into an 'O'. "Woah! I didn't know!" She returned to a smile as she reached into her shopping bag again. "Are you hungry? Well, duh, of course you are!"

Azusa put her hands up in objection. "I couldn't possibl-"

Yui put a hot bun in front of Azusa and smiled even more. "Take it. Enjoy it"

"...Okay" Azusa opened the hot bun's packaging and began to eat the bun, the warmness of said bun went down to her stomach as she closed her eyes in happiness.

She felt like she was on top of the world at last.

"Why were you sat there Azusa? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would have parents that would allow that?"

Azusa stopped at that sentence. She felt tears form in her eyes as Yui looked at her. "Hey...I didn't mean it like that, hey...Come 'ere" Yui slowly put another arm around Azusa as the younger girl began to cry...A lot.

Thing was...

What had happened to this girl? And...

What would Yui do about it?

* * *

Over to you all! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After the girl known as Azusa had calmed down, Yui encouraged her to follow her on a walk as she wanted to show her a few things.

Azusa reluctantly accepted the offer. She was cold and the hot bun and drink, delicious as though they were, was not enough to quiel her stomach.

Yui points to the river next to where they were walking on their left. "That's the river - I've often written songs about it. About its soft and-" Another tug on her coat. "Hmmm?"

Azusa's finger was pointed towards the river. "Water..."

Yui smiled warmly at her. 'This girl's been through a lot...' She thought to herself. ''Least I can do is be here for her'

Azusa had the smallest smile on her face which caused Yui to feel rather warm and slightly weird inside.

'That's an odd feeling...'

As the Sun was beginning to set, Yui didn't realise that Azusa was staring straight at her...The pair getting subconsciously closer...and closer...Until...

Yui didn't realise her eyes were closed until a pair of hands together her cheeks and held her in place.

Azusa's garnet eyes peered into Yui's as Yui opened her chocolate ones. The pair staring into each others eyes.

"Thank...Thank you ever so much Hirasawa Yui"

Yui smiled bashfully as Azusa. "You're welcome Nakano Azusa...Ummm...You can call me Yui"

Azusa felt herself blush but she nodded. "Then...Then call me Azusa"

* * *

An hour later, Yui walked around the corner of a wall towards her family home and gently took ahold of Azusa's hand.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, right?"

Azusa lowered her head. "I can't just stay at your house Yui...I mean...I've barely met you...You don't even know if I am safe to be around yet"

Yui shook her head. "No! I'd rather you were safe and warm! When I found you...I mean, even now you're STILL cold! Come on..."

Azusa bit her lower lip.

Yui squeezed Azusa's hand in her own. "We can cross any problems as we get to them okay? I'm sure even my sister won't mind"

Azusa's eyes widened in alarm. "What about your parents!? If they find out that I-"

Yui waved her free hand as she, basically, dragged Azusa up the drive because Azusa was digging her heels in. "You've accepted my assistance...You've told me a lot about yourself. I'm sure there's more you can tell me...Heck, you've even kissed me as well!"

"That was...appreciation..."

"Then you can, appreciate, me more!" Yui smiled and turned back and knocked on the Hirasawa household door.

"COMING!"

Yui squeezed the hand with Azusa connected again. "Trust me"

Azusa lowered her head. "'kay..."

The door eventually opened and Ui's eyes, instead of being on Yui, went straight onto Azusa.

"Hey sis! I was talking to-"

Ui and Azusa were looking at each other with rather difficult expressions to read. Azusa was unsure whereas Ui was more...Frustrated?

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pick up people, Onee-chan?"

Yui flailed her arms. "Well, EXCUSE ME, for wanting to help people!"

Ui shook her head. "I can't not tell mum and dad this time Onee-chan...They're indoors"

Azusa was about to agree and leave when Yui squeezed her hand again.

"I don't care"

Both Azusa and Ui looked to Yui. "Wha...What?" Both said at the same time.

Yui smiled. "I don't care. I like Azusa, and that's how it stays"

Ui sighed. "Fine, but YOU clean up and you..." She looked at Azusa. "Any funny business, and you'll be on that street again. Got me?"

Azusa nodded whereas Yui puffed her cheeks out. "Come on, let's get indoors..."

* * *

Chapter 2 finished...

Chapter 3 on its way! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Nakano Azusa had never been in such a clean house in her entire life. Everything was so spotless...Even the boxes that were presumably used for packing were dusted down...

Yui noticed this and nodded. "That's my sis for ya! She's so obsessed with cleaning she'll clean everything! She'd clean me if she had the chance!"

Azusa looked down while she heard Ui spluttering on her drink that she only just poured herself.

"I'm NOT going to tell mum and dad THAT one"

Yui stuck her tongue out at Ui. "Nah! Not that I'd WANT you to anyway!"

Ui sighed and went into the kitchen. "Alright, let's get to discussing your...friend"

Yui smiled. "That's better!" She wrapped her fingers gently around Azusa's hand and pulled her along. "Come on, we're going this way!"

Azusa yelped as she was pulled along. "Gah! Han-g on a second Y...Yui!" She yelped again as she arrived in the kitchen.

Before she knew it, she was sat down across from Ui with Yui on her left hand side.

"So, firstly, I'm Hirasawa Ui, the younger sister of the house" Ui held out her hand and shook Azusa's. "And your name is?"

Azusa looked to Yui who nodded so she looked back to Ui. "Nakano Azusa...I'm an only child..."

Ui tilted her head. "What happened to your parents? Are they still in the country?"

Azusa felt her heart tinge several different levels. "I...Uhhh..." She began to tear up but held it back - She wanted to be in a family...So why not explain what happened to her own?

"This is gonna take some time to explain..."

Ui placed her cup o' tea on the table and nodded. "Alright, we've got all the time we need. Whenever you're ready"

Yui squeezed Azusa's hand and when Azusa looked to her she smiled encouragingly. "You'll be okay Azusa. Just be honest with us. We won't hurt you"

Azusa took in a deep breath. "It's a long ol' story...Anyway, where to start...Ummm...Okay" She breathed in deeply again and nodded as Yui held her hand tighter.

'Thank you Yui...' She thought in appreciation.

"I was on a tight budget with my money, I had to stop working to concentrate on school, but with no way to pay the school they turfed me out, which led me to being thrown out by the work place. It really is a mess. I don't have any credit to my name. I went busking, otherwise known as playing on the street for bread and such...I sold my guitar to pay for a warm hotel stay and some food. But that's all I have...Besides these clothes"

Yui looked to Ui who had a look of concentration on her face, secretly their parents were watching this unfold.

"What about your parents?"

Azusa started to tear up which had Yui move her thumb over her hand slowly yet comfortingly.

"My parents where coming to help...Until they got killed in a car incident. Short version? I don't even know where they were buried"

"That's awful"

Azusa lowered her head. "You have no idea..."

Ui put her finger to her lip in thought. "I'll have to see...But I think we can help you for now. You said you were struggling for school right?"

"Yeah"

Ui glanced behind her to spot her mother and father standing there, basically stating it was her decision so she turned back around. "I'll see to helping with that. Yui'll look after you in the way she does best. We'll have you back on your feet in no time"

Azusa's head shot up in seconds. "You...You mean it?"

Yui smiled at Ui after Ui winked at her. "When my sis says things like this..."

Azusa looked to Yui.

"It normally means yes"

Azusa opened her mouth but stopped as she searched her coat for something. "Ah, thank word I still have it!" She pulled out a passport and handed it to Ui.

Ui nodded. "This is precisely what I was going to ask for next...Let's see..." She scanned it. "Azusa...Nakano? Isn't that the name of a famous guitar player?"

Yui nodded. "Nakano is-" She looked to Azusa who had now started to cry. "-was. He was the best rhytem guitarist you could get from what I remember"

Ui bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry..."

Azusa shook her head. "It's...okay..."

Yui pulled Azusa into a huge while Yui and Ui's parents went into the kitchen, followed by Ui, who excused herself for a minute.

Yui nodded and rubbed Azusa's back while the younger teenager started to cry floods of tears. "Shhhh" Yui whispered, "Calm down...You're safe here...No-one's gonna hurt you...You're okay..." She soothed over and over again.

[In the Hirasawa Household Kitchen]

Ui walked in and saw that her mother and father were looking rather...Happy?

"Mum?"

Mrs Hirasawa nodded. "Well done Ui. I must admit, I never thought you'd pull that off"

Ui smiled albeit uneasily. "Thanks..."

The father nodded also. "We'll have to sort out the spare bedroom for her...Or...Actually..."

Ui tilted her head. "Dad?"

The father walked over to the mother and whispered something into her ear, the mother nodded after a few seconds.

"Ui, Azusa can use the main bedroom. You know, the one myself and your father use every so often?"

Ui nodded. "Right..."

"We'll pay and keep tabs on the finances for her. You don't have to worry about Azusa. You can worry about Yui like you said"

Ui was thinking to herself by this point, her parents had a fair argument; Azusa would be a handful as they didn't know much about her. With time it would grow easier to manage...But from the way Azusa looked, she looked like she could handle herself if handled CAREFULLY.

"Alright" Ui nodded. "But when she's settled and things are easier, then I will step back in. Alright?"

The parents both nodded at the same time. Parental synchronicity? Scary.

[Back in the Dining Room Area]

Azusa had calmed down and was now sleeping on Yui's lap on the sofa...Well, more like with her head on Yui's lap, not the entire body.

Yui was stroking Azusa's hair when the three came back in.

"Awww, you two look like a married couple"

Yui went pink as Ui giggled.

"So, everything sorted?"

"Yeah, Azusa can sleep in the main bedroom. We're gonna do everything slowly. Get her confidence back, ne?"

Yui nodded. "Alright then. Hey, sleephead?"

Azusa cracked open an eye and looked up into Yui's chocolate brown ones. "Y-yeah?" She whispered groggily.

"We've sorted you out a bed. I'm sure Ui has some spare clothes for you, as I am sure you'll want a bath"

"Not with you..." Azusa said which had Yui go bright red, "Not yet anyway..."

Yui giggled nervously and nodded. "Alright, alright. Azusa, my sis will show you where everything is. Won't you Ui?"

Ui nodded and tilted her head at Yui. "Onee-chan, just one question?"

"Yes?"

Ui furrowed her eyebrows and rose an eyebrow. "Why do you think she'll fit into my clothes better then yours?"

"'Cause you've got a better selection AND they'll be more comfortable on her"

Azusa rose a hand into the air. "Ummm...Can I say something?"

"Go for it" Yui whispered to her as Azusa slowly sat up.

"Your clothes might better suit me. Is there any reason why you don't want me to wear any?"

Yui nodded. "I don't want my clothes torn by accident"

Ui blushed in embarrassment while Yui stuck her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

Alright guys, That's chapter 3 done!

See ya in chapter 4! ;)

Because K-On! never gave Yui and Ui's parents NAMES from the next chapter onwards. I'll be giving them Mishia and Nathan respectively. So, Mishia Hirasawa for the mother and Nathan Hirasawa for the father. I'll be putting this in every chapter from now...If you guy's don't like it...Let me know :-) It just seems better to name them rather then saying all the different ways of saying Mr and Mrs Hirasawa you know?


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Azusa woke up in a rather warm yet unfamiliar room. She started to sniff her nose as the smell of food being cooked entered her vicinity.

"That smells good..." Azusa rose up and the events of the past day or so came flooding back. She walked up to the window and took in a deep breath. "It's so nice of Yui's relatives to take me in. I just wish I could repay her somehow...I mean...Could I...Could I end up having a relationship with her?" She asked no-one in particular.

"You could do..."

Azusa jumped out of her skin and spun around, much to the giggling of Ui who was stood in front of her. "Breakfast is almost ready. Could you get Onee-chan out of bed? She's stuck to the damn thing..." Ui whispered and turned around. "You might want to clean yourself from everything yesterday before asking Yui anything like THAT"

Azusa slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

The door started to close, "U-Umm!"

Ui opened the door. "Yeah?"

Azusa bit her lower lip. "Thank you...For being so kind to me..."

Ui smiled at her. "You're welcome. Like Mum and Dad said, you're gonna be one of us soon enough. Just...Relax and ease back into it, 'kay?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Okay"

"I can't see a smile on that face of yours"

Azusa slowly started to smile which had Ui giggle. "Got'cha!"

Azusa looked over to a calendar which had 'April Fools Day' on it. "Dangit" She giggled.

Ui nodded. "Alright" She closed the door and headed downstairs.

[With Azusa]

Azusa got herself sorted and headed to the landing. "How am I going to wake her up?" She whispered to herself. She walked to the door she guessed had Yui behind it. "Okay, here it goes" She knocked first. "Ummm...It's time for breakfast!"

No answer.

Azusa blinked. "No answer?" She tilted her head to the right. "Did I get the right door?"

Nathan Hirasawa tapped Azusa on the shoulder. "That's Ui's bedroom. You might want to try Yui's" He pointed to another door which Azusa went too.

"Sorry"

"Don't mention it"

Azusa knocked again. "Ummm...Excuse me!" She knocked again. "Yui" She whispered.

Again, no response.

Azusa frowned lightly and then started to open the door. "Yui..." She whispered again, this time walking in.

The room...

Was a mess.

But then again, credit where credit's due, Yui had, had a very long day from the looks of it so...

Azusa forgave her.

Azusa walked in and looked around the corner, seeing Yui laying all over her bed, tangled in sheets with a guitar on her.

'So, that's what I heard last night...'

Azusa walked a little closer so she was next to the bed. "Yui...Breakfast is ready..." She then took in a deep breath, leaning closer to Yui's ear.

"Yui..."

She saw Yui start to stir, which had her smile. "Yui...Thank you" She reached out and placed her hand on Yui's forehead. "You're an angel..."

"Nuh-uh..." Yui opened her eyes groggily and smiled at Azusa. "You are"

Azusa went bright pink. "Eh?"

Yui giggled slightly. "You're the angel...I'm just helping you with your wings"

Azusa then KNEW she was blushing...A heck of a lot.

[After Breakfast]

After they had finished eating, Ui had excused herself to go to school, saying that she'd tell the school what was going on so Yui wouldn't be struck off the list.

Nathan and Mishia Hirasawa both sat across from Azusa and Yui. Yui returning to hold Azusa's hand under the table while Mishia was the secretary for Azusa's paperwork.

"Okay, Azusa, do you want to have our surname? Or would you rather keep yours for the time being?" Nathan asked her.

Azusa glanced at Yui and then back to Nathan. "I think maybe...It's up to...I'll leave that up to you Yui..." She looked to her.

Yui smiled at her. "Keep your surname for now. We can always talk about that later"

Azusa nodded with a smile.

Nathan nodded. "Alright then. Have you got that down Mishia?"

Mishia nodded.

"Okay, where did you used to live? Before all of this?"

Azusa looked back to them and gave her address...Well...The one before she was turfed onto the street.

"Okay, we have that all down. Ready to come with us?"

Yui blinked. "Huh? Where's she going? Can I come-"

"I'm sorry, Yui, but this is for the inspector to look over her. We'll be back before you know it"

Azusa looked to Yui and was pulled by her into a hug. "You need me, call me, okay?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Sure..."

* * *

Chapter 5 on its way soon!

...I hope =p


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

* * *

After a very long gruelling time at the inspector's office, Azusa, Mishia and Nathan were heading back to the Hirasawa Residence to rest and relax.

Azusa looked to Nathan who was in the driver's seat of the car. "Thank you for all of this Mr Hirasawa..."

Nathan chuckled and Mishia looked back to her.

"Think nothing of it Azusa, we're happy we can look after you. Just know we will look after everything. After all..."

Azusa blinked and expected Mishia to carry on her sentence but when she didn't, she blinked again. "After all?"

Mishia looked to Nathan. "Do you think it's okay to tell her?"

Nathan directed the car to turn another corner to the street where the Hirasawa home was. "I'd say so. Let her know"

Azusa started to get nervous. What on Earth could-

Mishia cleared her throat and Azusa looked at her. "Our oldest daughter...Well...She likes you"

Azusa went pink in her cheeks. "I figured...But what does-"

Mishia shook her head with a smile. "No, she LOVES you. I haven't seen her act like that towards ANYONE in her life. Not even Ui"

Azusa went bright red as the car stopped.

"Alright, we're here."

Azusa nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank...Thank you both. I mean it, really" Azusa slowly stepped outside of the car and closed the door to said vehicle.

"Oh, Azusa?"

Azusa looked to Mishia. "Yes Mrs. Hirasawa?"

Mishia chuckled which had Azusa confused. "I guess you can call me your mother from now on, not actual obviously, but foster mother"

Azusa smiled in an odd fashion to Mishia but nodded after a few minutes. "Okay...Mother"

Mishia smiled. "Alright, run along now. Me and Na- Dad have things to talk about regarding everything"

Azusa nodded and turned, heading for the door inside the household.

[Household inside]

Yui yawned and looked over at Ui. "It's been AGES! Tell me she's coming home soon!"

Ui smiled with a tinge of annoyance at her sister. "You'd have thought you loved her more then your own sister..."

Yui's expression changed to one of shock. "I'm hurt! You could be nicer towards our new family member!"

Ui sighed. "I worry about you sometimes Onee-chan..."

Yui stood up and walked over to the front door. "Yeah, yeah..." She opened it to see Azusa and her eyes went wide with a very big happy smile. "Welcome home Azusa!"

Azusa smiled sheepishly which Ui caught onto but decided not to say anything about. "Than...Thank you Yui"

Yui tilted her head to the left, "What's wrong? Wait...Are you hungry?"

Azusa nodded slowly even though it was not the correct reason, but she would say it was anyway.

Yui smiled her goofy smile at her which had Azusa's stomach in knots. Again, Ui spotted it and smiled.

"I'll get you something! Wait there!" Yui turned and raced into the kitchen.

Ui's smile kept strong as she saw Azusa slowly go to a seat. "How was it?"

Azusa looked at her. "It was long. They wanted to know everything...And I mean EVERYTHING"

Ui blinked. "Even your blo-"

Azusa nodded. "Even the blood type"

Ui shook her head. "The things this country does, eh? Well, I suppose its for the best"

After a few more minutes there was a crashing noise and some words of the adult variety which had Ui bolt into the kitchen. "Onee-chan! Now again...How many times do I have to tell you? Always carry ONE thing at a time!"

"Sorry Ui..." Came the voice of Yui.

Ui's voice was next, "It's okay, we'll just lower this to an accident. I know you're happy. But please be careful alright?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for an update. So, here you go! =D


	6. Chapter 6

And here is chapter 6!

Enjoying? Lemme know! :)

* * *

After the little "Accident" that Yui had with the drinks and such, Ui had taken the responsibility to take Azusa shopping for more..."Better" clothing shall we say.

As the entire shopping centre looked busy, Azusa stood rather nervous next to a calm looking Ui. "Hey...What's wrong?"

Azusa gulps as she looks to Ui, who has her eyes full of concern and worry. "This is near where my parents...You know..."

Ui shook her head. "I'm sorry..."

Azusa places a hand on Ui's. "Don't be. It's me who carries this burden"

Ui smiles warmly at her as she nods. "I know that...but as a...family we have to all help in our own way. It's not easy to go through what you are. Well...I can only imagine that. Do you know what I mean?"

Azusa nods and releases Ui's hand as the pair walk into the shopping area.

A little while later, Ui looks down and then to Azusa again. "Azusa...I'm sorry to keep bringing it up but..."

Azusa nods her head slowly. "I know what you wanna know...I know Yui would want to know in her own crazy way...I mean, she did take me in like a cat"

"Sounds odd really, the way I said that" Azusa makes a playful frown.

Ui giggles at Azusa's playful face. "Yeah"

Azusa takes in a deep breath. "Well...I...Well, okay, I think it's only fair you know. Just don't tell Yui. At least...Not yet"

Ui shook her head. "I won't."

Azusa exhaled deeply. "Okay. We were going out for a meal. At first, everything seemed to be okay. Mum and Dad were in good spirits and I was talking to them about various events I was going through. Then, on the way home, this truck driver...Rams my parents car off the road. I was lucky to get out of the hospital. I first told your sister to go away if I'm honest..."

Ui nodded. "Be honest with me. If you feel you're struggling-"

Azusa shook her head, cutting Ui off of her sentence. "After Yui's persistence...I found you and the rest of the family. Hopefully I can find friends outside of the family that can help me as well. I...I'm thankful for people like Yui. If it wasn't for her...I don't know what would have happened to me"

Ui nodded her head again. The pair walking nearby a music shop. "Say, I mean to ask; do you like music?" She pointed to the music shop but stopped when she saw Azusa making a slow yet direct beeline for said shop.

"I'll take that as a yes" She giggles as she followed Azusa into the shop.

[Meanwhile back at the Hirasawa Household]

Yui sat at the table while thinking to herself. "Hmmm...How can I...I know!" She clicks her fingers as she thought of a way to help Azusa; through something she loved dearly -

MUSIC!

Yui jumps up and races up to her bedroom while leaving a note for Ui to say that Azusa has a special token of happiness waiting for her upstairs.

[Yui's room]

The instant Yui got in her room she sat at her guitar and began to play some slow melodies, first fast, but then slower and slower until she saw a melody that she recognised. It seemed powerful, serving of the situation and calming all at the same time:

Metallica - Nothing Else Matters.

Yui read the sheet over and over until it began to get put into muscle memory.

"Just a little while longer...Ui said she was going to take three more hours with Azusa...So..."

Yui took in a deep breath as she got a cord wrong, restarted, and began to play again.

"Open mind for a different view...And nothing else matters..." Yui whispered as she remembered hearing the song a long time ago on a radio she borrowed from a classmate once.

'I'll do this for her. She's going to be so thrilled...At least...I hope so'

[Music Shop]

"Hi! Can I help you?"

Azusa jumped on the spot and spun to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl looking at her. "N..Nothing...I was just looking..."

"I'm sorry to suprise you. Wait, Ui?"

Ui giggled again as she looked over to the blonde, "It's been awhile Tsumugi"

"I told you to call me Mugi! MUGI!"

Azusa smiled as even she could see the deep friendship between the pair, yet it was still funny.

"You can also call me Mugi. What is your name? Any friend of Ui's is a friend of mine" Mugi smiled at Azusa.

"Az...Azusa...Azusa Nakano"

Mugi's eyes widened. "Wait...Wasn't that the name of the two who were..."

Azusa's eyes went dull slightly as Ui stood next to her. "I think that's enough, I'm sorry Mugi, she's not quite ready to be out and about clearly...I should have known better"

Mugi shook her head. "No. It's alright. Take care"

[Hirasawa Household]

When Azusa and Ui arrived in the household they found it strangely quiet.

Azusa looks to Ui. "Is it normally this quiet?" She whispers to Ui.

Ui shook her head. "No, not normally" She responded also quietly as she looked around and then saw the note on the table.

"Hmmm?" Ui picks up the note on the table. "Seems like Onee-chan wants to see you in her room for some special reason?"

Azusa nods her head. "Alright...Is it alright if I go up? I mean, I don't want to leave you with the shopping..."

Ui nods her head. "Sure thing. I'll be alright. And Azusa?"

Azusa turns her head as she about to walk up the stairs. "Hmm? Yeah?"

Ui's eyes softened. "Just remember that Onee-chan and I are your family now. We're here to help and support you...And yes I know Yui loves you. So, and I'm only saying this, remember, you can open up to either of us. We will always be here for you...Okay?"

Azusa felt herself smile and relax for once in her recent hard and harsh few weeks. "I will Ui...Thank you"

"That's Sis to you"

Azusa giggles as she saw Ui put on her pouting face. "Alright, sister"

Ui smiled with a giggle of her own. "Get up there. Onee-chan'll fall asleep if you carry on"

Azusa nodded. "Alright, see ya!"

[Upstairs]

Yui smiled to herself triumpantly. "Good! I can play this to her!" She nodded.

Knock. Knock.

Yui looked to the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Yui giggled.

"Yui?"

Yui nodded. "Come on in Azusa!"

Azusa walked in slowly, closing the door behind her and saw the guitar in Yui's hands. Her face brightened up so much that Yui wanted to hug her...With or without the guitar around her neck.

"I want to play you something...Can I borrow some of your time?"

Azusa nodded rapidly like she was 3. "Sure!"

* * *

To be continued...

Hope you're enjoying so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 7

* * *

"You're best off sitting down Azusa...I can't play if you're that close"

Azusa felt herself go deep beat red as she scrambled back and sat down on the nearest chair in front of Yui. "Okay"

Yui took in a deep breath. "Thank you. Now, This is a song I wanted to play for you"

She exhaled. "So, here we go-"

The micro-second the first few chords of Metallica's Nothing Else Matters reached her ears, Azusa almost felt like her emotions were being charged up in a positive way from Yui...It was as though...Yui's feelings were being magnified by the song.

Yui took in a deep breath time and again. "So close, no matter how far..." She started as the song led her forwards. "Couldn't be much more from the heart...Forever trusting who we are...And nothing else matters" Yui closed her eyes as the song powered her forward with each and every chord that she played.

As the song came to the halfway mark, Ui nudged her head around the corner of the open door and smiled to herself having no need to interrupt so she left the room very quietly.

Azusa sat in silence. Nothing but a smile on her face as she listened to every word that Yui sung and sung the song with such...Well, it was perfect. That would be a better word. Perfect...

As the song finally finished, Yui stopped playing and opened her eyes to see Azusa...Rather close to her face with her eyes glittering.

"Thank you Yui...I mean it..."

Yui gulped. "You're...You are welcome Azusa...I just hope I-"

But Yui didn't get to finish her sentence for Azusa had kissed her on her quivering lips so gently that it felt...It felt like a dream.

As Azusa pulled away she went almost into a bashful pose. "Uhh...I should've asked first...I'm sorry I stole your first ki-"

Azusa was silenced by Yui's lips on hers almost in the same instance.

[Meanwhile on the stairs]

Ui had heard the two kisses occur and was silently trying to do everything in her power from walking in on them.

'Onee-chan has a right to be happy...But what about...No, Azusa needs this. Should I really be? No, I shouldn't be. I'd better get dinner ready!'

Ui shook her head and headed downstairs again, this time to the kitchen to create dinner.

[Following Day]

After the dinner and the cheeky smiles Ui kept sending Yui, the three of them felt closer then before. It almost felt...

Like they were a family of their own.

Azusa bit her lower lip as she glanced at Ui, watching the younger Hirasawa get dressed for the school day ahead. "What are we...Doing today again?"

Ui only had to take one look at Azusa and her heart melted. "It's just getting you back up to speed with school stuff. I trust you remembered your ID?"

Azusa nodded.

"That's good. Now if-"

Both Azusa and Ui heard a yell from Yui's room as there was an ear piercing thud/smash from the room.

Ui sighed. "Onee-chan? What's going on in there!?" She said through the wall.

Azusa giggled.

A few seconds later, the response came.

"N-Nothing Ui! I Just tripped over Guita! I never..."

Ui frowned. "You have a lot of cleaning up to do when we come home later!"

A moan came from the wall which had Azusa giggle again.

"But Uiii!" Yui's wine-ing voice came back again. "I've got Club activites today!"

Ui looked over to Azusa and smirked. "Then you can take Azusa with you!"

[Yui's Room]

Yui lit up like a brand new light bulb, with a big wide grin that Azusa would have felt weak in her knees for. "SURE!"

[Ui's Room]

Azusa bit her lip again, very nervous. "Is that alright?"

"Well, duh, of course it is! Now where did I leave...Crap...Ummm...Azusa...Can you leave the room for a bit while I find my skirt?"

Azusa went red as she nodded and bolted out of the room into the corridor, leaving a giggling Ui behind. "I'm-I'm sorry!"

"We're both girls! It's okay! I would have MURDERED you if you were a guy!"

Yui looked over to the now red Azusa as she came around the corner. "A guy? Where? I'll have 'em!"

Azusa sighed. "Its okay...Alarm over...Seriously though Yui, where DID you come from? That was like LIGHTNING!"

Yui smiled smugly. "Ah-ha! Looks like Azusa is all red...What did Ui do to you then? Hmmmm?"

Azusa was blushing like a red fire extinguisher again in moments. "I have no-No id-idea what yo-you're on about!"

Yui laughed. "It's okay Azusa. Hey...I've got a new name for you..."

Azusa blinked. "Yeah?"

"First, try meowing"

Azusa blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

* * *

Chapter 7 DONE

Chapter 8 on the way!


	8. Chapter 8

Azusa lowered her head to meet Yui's gaze. "You want me to, meow?"

Yui nodded. "Just try it. You never know, it might catch on!"

Ui's sigh of exasperation could be heard from her bedroom as she appeared, fixing her hair. "Onee-chan...I'm not so sure Azusa wants a nickname"

Yui looked down and sighed in her own way, which Azusa could just simply not say no to. "Alright..." Azusa whispered.

Yui looked up in a shot.

Ui looked to Azusa. "Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want too"

Azusa nodded. "Nya, in fact..." She looked around and spotted a pair of cat ears on the wall next to Yui's room, held there with plastic tape, walked over and (before Yui OR Ui could stop her) she had yanked the cat ears off of the wall and put them on her head.

She looked to Yui. "Nya!" She pretended to sound like a cat in distress but Yui was now...In a melted complextion with only two words to come out of her mouth.

"Azu...nyan..."

Ui took in a deep breath as she finished fixing her hair. "Nickname achieved...Oh dear..."

Azusa blinked in confusion. "Wha?"

Ui smirked as she walked past them both. "Hurry up you two, we'll be late!"

Yui offered Azusa a hug so Azusa handed the cat ears to her. "Here...We can have more of that later, nya?" She instantly had her hands on her mouth but Yui was melting into the carpet now...

Strange position to see Yui in...But when Ui came back to see what was holding her older sister up, she sighed. "Do you want me to get somewhere more suited for Azusa to live Onee-chan?"

Yui gasped. "Don't you dare!"

Azusa felt like the go-between...Of two Hirasawa sister's...So, to make the best of the situation, she smiled. "If you come with me to school Yui..."

Yui nodded rapidly.

'She's acting like a dog...' Ui giggled.

"I'll let you hug me"

Ui sighed and the three EVENTUALLY made their way out of the door heading for one place and one place only: Sakuragoaka High School.

[Sakuragoaka High School Entrance]

Azusa walked very slowly beside Ui while Yui raced on ahead to chat with her friends that she hadn't seen for days due to recent events.

"Ui?"

Ui looked to Azusa with a look of concern on her face. "Yeah? You look sad Azusa. Are you feeling okay?"

Azusa nodded and looked to Ui. "I'm not sure I should be doing this. I'm not even sure I'll do any good at the school work"

Ui smiled as Azusa sighed. "You can only try. And in our family...That's all we ask for"

Azusa blinked in partial shock but then recovered. "Tha...Thank you Ui"

They heard Yui yell with surprise so they turned and raced to catch up with her, when they did...They saw her cradling something in her arms.

Azusa was the first to look. "Yui...That's a..."

Yui nodded. "I just found her. I guess I'm like an angel to you guys, eh?"

A girl with a golden hairband smirked as she came back to Yui's little group of her, Ui and Azusa. "Our little Yui, an angel? Pffff!"

And then another girl with longer black hair arrived, karate chopping the golden hairbanded girl on the head.

"ITAI!"

Ui looked to them. "Ritsu, Mio, good morning"

"Good morning Ui...Wait..."

Azusa was instantly behind Ui in fear while Ui smiled at her. "It's okay Azusa, these are mine and Yui's friends"

Azusa looked at her. "Really?"

"Really"

Ritsu looked to Azusa. "I remember you"

Azusa blinked. "Eh?"

Mio sighed out. "No, you don't Ritsu. It's just the-"

"NO, I remember her! Where from again...Where...Ah, that was it! The one who lost her parents!"

Azusa was almost in the worlds of reflection again when Yui stood inbetween them.

Ritsu blinked. "Yui?"

Yui shook with slight irritation as she handed the small cat that she had been carrying to Ui.

"I thought you were more caring, Ritsu. You always were caring when you talk to me! I mean, even Mio and Mugi understand!"

Ritsu sighed. "If that's what you want to think, then fine, all I'm saying is that isn't that Azusa? The one who had to quit her schooling because her parents died? I remember reading something in the paper about it"

Yui growled as Azusa backed into the nearest school wall at Ritsu. "Thoughtless...Carelessness...YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF RITSU!"

Ritsu blinked as Yui's more anger filled side hit into her. "Hey, calm down. We don't want to start a scene. I'm just stating a fact, alright?"

Yui sighed while Mio and Ui were with Azusa, trying to keep the poor girl from hyperventilating.

"I rescued Azusa at her lowest point. If it wasn't for me, I don't even want to know what it would have been like for her"

"I understand that. Trust me, Yui, I do"

Yui's anger then disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. "Then we can go to a normal stance on this. You don't mention it, until she's ready to at least, then we'll talk better"

"We'll have to keep it between us then" Mugi who had just arrived said to Yui, "Because otherwise we'll have the entire town on us"

Yui nodded. "Right, Azu-" She turned and she saw Mio, and Ui, but no Azusa. "Azusa?" She walked to where Azusa _SHOULD_ have been.

"Where did..."

"She heard you shouting Onee-chan...She ran. There was nothing I could do"

Yui looked down and started to calculate rapidly...Even faster then normal for someone her age. "I can't stay here"

"Eh!? You've got class!"

Yui looked up and shook her head. "I've ONLY just got her happy again! I'll be back!"

And with that...

Yui raced off to find Azusa.

Wherever she was...

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 9!

=p


	9. Chapter 9

Oh...My word.

We have arrived at Chapter 9! NINE!?

I almost can't believe it...

* * *

After running for almost an hour, Yui had checked the spots she had checked before - Even the train station.

No-one had seen Azusa. A lot of people didn't have any recollection, probably due to their busy days.

Yui sighed out and turned around. "Azusa..." She whispered as a tear fell down her face. "I thought...I guess I thought you were heading back on the road to recovery a little too soon, huh?"

Yui walks over and sits on a bench nearby the one where she had first found Azusa. 'I just hope she's okay. I don't mind whatever happens...I just want her to be safe, warm and overall-' She paused.

She wanted Azusa to be with HER. Not just the regular obvious statements...She wanted her to stay with her.

Yui leaned back on the bench and sighed again. She closed her eyes and around half an hour must have gone past before she heard a voice;

"There she is! PRIVATE!"

Yui got up slowly when she felt a lump land to her left and press hands onto her left and right cheeks.

"SHE'S STONE COLD! RITSU!"

"On it!"

Yui opened her eyes a slight crack and saw Ui's concerned eyes looking into her own. "What on Earth have you been doing Onee-chan? Why did you...Why did you run off like that? You had me worried sick!"

Yui smiled weakly at her. "I'm worried Ui..."

Ui took in a deep breath, trying to think. "Perhaps...Perhaps, she's not ready to be around us, maybe? Maybe she isn't ready to be around people and her memory isn't ready to be glossed over. She only just lost her parents...Maybe she thinks she'll lose us as well-"

Before anyone could do anything and before Ui could say anything more Yui was on her feet and glaring at Ui with a deep fire in her eyes. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?"

Ui looked at Yui and gulped, this was role reversal if ever she had seen it in terms of Yui taking the older sister stance, "Onee-chan...Please...Don't do this" She started even though she felt scared, even with Ritsu by her side as she stood up.

"NO!" Yui shouted/screamed at her. "Azusa was my first true love outside of...Well...Well everything...And yet...And yet you have the NERVE to suggest that she would be better off without us!? LEAVE ME ALONE! My sister would never say such things to me..."

Ui stepped forwards. "Onee-chan! Hold on! You can't-"

Yui shook her head violently. "YOU'RE NOT...YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY SISTER! GO AWAY!"

And with that Yui raced off from the bench location...

Where?

Only time could tell...

[One hour later...]

Ui was a mess. She cried and wailed into Ritsu's jacket as Ritsu tried to maintain calmness of the situation.

"Easy Ui...Easy...Remember she's had a tough few days. Remember, this Azusa kid is a heavy burden for her as well ya know. She's obviously in love with her"

"I can't help her! I've tried everything Ritsu! EVERYTHING!" Ui cried even more as Ritsu patted her on the back. "There there kiddo...She'll be back"

Mio and Mugi arrived next to them. "Guys! What in the World..."

Ritsu sighed. "It's going to take some tellin' so I'd sit around and catch up, if Ui feels up to it, because we're all in it now"

Mugi and Mio nodded as Ui started to calm down.

[A Park - Roughly 4 1/2 mile away from Ui/Ritsu/Mio and Mugi's current location]

Azusa was curled up, against the side of a tree as she tried to figure out why Yui had screamed when confronted with this..."Ritsu" character.

Azusa leaned back against the tree as she tried to think. "Yui...Why did you have to shout so loudly...It wasn't even Ritsu's fault...I suppose"

"Azusa...There...There you are..." Out of breath panting noises had Azusa look around several times. "Huh? What in-" Her eyes then connected with exhausted chocolate ones.

Azusa bounced forwards as Yui collapsed onto the floor. "At least...You're okay...Ugh..."

Azusa was by her side within moments. "YUI!" She dropped to her knees next to her. "Are you okay? Get a grip! Come on!" She tried to move her but failed. "Yui..." She felt a few tears drop from her eyes. "Why...Why did you have to shout?"

Yui looked up into Azusa's worried garnet eyes that were tearing up. "Azu-nyan...I didn't...I didn't want you to feel sad. I wanted to protect you, like I said I would!"

Azusa shook her head and sighed out, sitting down next to Yui after poking Yui's nose. "You really are silly, you know that?"

Yui rustled her nose and slowly got into a seating position, with Azusa sitting down next to her.

"So...You found me"

Yui smiled to herself as she looked at Azusa. "I'm glad I did Azusa. I'm glad I did"

Azusa reached into her pocket and pulled out a juice carton. "Here" She passed it to Yui, "Get your strength back"

Yui tried to refuse. "B-But I couldn't!"

Azusa thought that this was gonna have to be won by whoever was more serious, so she sucked in a loud of breath. "YUI-SENPAI!"

Yui froze. "Senpai?"

"That is you, isn't it? You are older then me...In a different class then me...If you would rather I called you somethi-"

Yui smiled. "I love it. Thank you, Azu-nyan!"

"Mou...You need to keep calling me Azusa. That is my name; A-Z-U-S-A"

"A-Z-U-N-Y-A-N!"

Azusa sighed and Yui giggled.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 10

* * *

Azusa had given in. "So, what part of your school work have you fallen back on? I mean, how FAR are you behind since you came to find and help me?"

Yui bit her lower lip. "A small bit..." She used her fingers to emphysis her point. "Besides, I'm sure I'm not THAT far behind..."

'If that's how you want it...' Azusa frowned and sighed. Standing next to Yui and leant towards the other girl's ear.

She took a deep breath in. "YUI-SENPAI!"

Yui felt her whole world ring about and vibrate as she shuddered when Azusa basically shouted through her ear. "P-Please don't do that!"

"Then tell me the truth! how far behind are you? As in classes?"

Yui put her fingers together. "About 7~" She trailed off.

Azusa. Being the kind of girl who never wanted to cause problems by this point. Was utterly gobsmacked.

"Yui Hirasawa!" She used her tongue to roll off Yui's name for empaysis, which felt nice, but she couldn't be distracted. "WASTED, not one, not two or even three but SEVEN classes to help me!?"

Yui nodded and looked at her. "That's the best damned decision I have ever made Azunyan!"

Azusa looked/glossed over the curse as she sighed again. "And? What about Ui? How does she feel about all off this?"

Yui almost froze. "I don't." She started. "Want to talk about her...I just...Don't"

Azusa blinked and shook her head. "You should talk to your sister! She's the best thing that ever-..." She stopped, seeing the look in Yui's eye. "Yui?"

Yui reached out and pulled Azusa into a hug as she started to cry within seconds. "I can't!"

Azusa stiffened for a split second trying to understand but when she did, she relaxed and reached around Yui so she could pat the older girl on the back. "There, there" She whispered. "Would it help if I was there? To help you two come back together? I mean...You, me and her are part of the same..." Azusa trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Family..."

Azusa smiled and nodded as she let herself be engulfed by Yui's warm hug. "Yeah. Now, we need to work out a plan. I'm going to your school, right?"

"Yeah..." Yui nodded.

"Then, let's get onto it!"

Yui looked at Azusa who had a beaming smile.

"Th-thank you Azu-nyan"

Azusa giggled. "Don't mention it"

* * *

Around a few hours later

* * *

Ui was pacing back and forth so much in the Hirasawa residence that the rug was looking worse for wear.

Jun smiled in a concerned fashion.

"Umm...Ui? Yui'll be back soon...Maybe they-"

Ui cast a look at Jun that had her be quiet within seconds.

"You can't just act like this Ui!"

Ui looked to Ritsu next. "And I suppose you have a better plan?"

Ritsu nodded. "That I damn do!"

A few light taps on the door had Ui stare at it.

"Well?"

Ui and Jun looked at each other.

"Fine, if no-one's gonna answer it - I will!" Ritsu got up and walked to the front door, opening it and it revealed Azusa Nakano.

"Azusa...Right?"

Azusa nodded her head. "Y-yeah. That's right"

"Azusa!" Ui raced over and hugged the smaller girl which caught her by surprise. "I'm so glad you're okay! PLEASE, Please, PLEASE say Yui is alright as well!"

Azusa was shocked. "U...Ui...I ummm...Y-Yes" She pulled out of the Hirasawa hug and motioned to Yui who had her head lowered.

"Come on, we practiced this on the way home"

Ui pointed to them both. "You both?"

Yui nodded. "I'm sorry Ui..."

Ui looked at Yui who had a look of pure sadness on her face, which Ui couldn't help but melt at.

"Yui..." Ui whispered. "I can't believe...I'm sorry too" Ui walked forwards and wrapped her older sister in a tight warm hug.

Ritsu nodded. "Who's up for school? I think we'd better get some order done!"

Jun looked to Ritsu. "Coming from the slacker~" She grinned as Ritsu growled.

"Try me pigtails"

"Come again Old lady forehead"

Ui, Yui and Azusa laughed while Jun and Ritsu continued to make idiots out of themselves...

Soon, they were on their way back to school...

Which Azusa was nervous for, but she wasn't going to leave EITHER of the Hirasawa's...

Not while Yui crushed her left hand and Ui crushed her right hand anyway...

* * *

More Chapters to come as soon as I can write them! ^^;


	11. Chapter 11

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 11

* * *

Azusa nervously stood in front of Yui's class as Yui stood next to her. Her nerves were all through her veins, she was feeling all their looks on her. Some of which whispering amongst each other already.

"Hi everyone, my name is Azusa...Ummm...Ummm...It's nice to meet all of you!" She bowed various times.

Everyone started to talk amongst each other while Yui smiled at Azusa.

"That was good" Yui put her thumb up to Azusa who smiled sheepishly.

"Gee...Thanks Yui" Azusa bashfully looked down and then to the teacher who nodded. "Please take your seats"

Azusa and Yui both nodded and headed to their seats.

Outside, the weather was starting to change and steadily came to one of Snow.

Azusa, after getting a seat which was, suprise suprise, next to Yui looked outside and half smiled to herself. Within around half a minute though, her mind started to wonder and her smile faded.

Yui poked Azusa who looked at her. "Hmmm? Yui?"

Yui smiled warmly at her and tilted her head. "What's wrong Azu-nyan?"

Azusa slightly blushed at the nickname being used in the classroom but decided to just go with it (for now). "I'm just thinking back...To when my parents died..."

Yui shook her head which had Azusa confused. "Not here, not here Azu-nyan! Please..." Yui put a hand on Azusa's. "...For me?"

Azusa bit her lower lip and then nodded. "Okay"

[Later on That Day]

After a long day in school, the pair were walking home...Hand in hand which was odd for Ritsu having never seen Yui with such a carefree attitude to her step before.

"Yui, calm down! You're gonna trip..."

Yui smiled at Azusa who looked at her with disdain, "Sometimes I worry about you..."

"And I WORRY about you!" Yui exclaimed as she wrapped arms around Azusa, much to her yelp of surprise, and lifted her into the air.

Ritsu couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics with Azusa...Even though she was being stared at by Mio, who had just arrived on the scene from after school activites.

"Say...Azu-nyan?"

Azusa blinked in mid-flight and nodded. "Y-yeah?"

"How good are you at playing music?"

Azusa smiled. "I'm good at guitar...I think"

Ritsu was by their side within seconds, "Fancy demo-ing something for us? Maybe tomorrow, after school?"

Azusa nodded slowly. "Su..Sure...Hey, Yui?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah?"

"Could...Could you let me down?"

Yui smiled sheepishly. "Sure thing Azu-nyan!" She slowly loosened her grip and put Azusa back onto her feet, being careful for Azusa being unbalanced (what with her being in the air for awhile just then), but relaxed when she was okay.

Azusa stepped closer to Yui which had Yui blush. "You know what?"

Yui shook her head. "No...What?"

Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and kissed her on the cheek which Ritsu started to do chocking noises to.

* * *

To be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 12

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy...Sorry! Here's chapter 12 though! Hope you like! :)

* * *

Azusa was quiet all the way home that day. She had been quiet for awhile as her thoughts drifted to her parents and then back to Yui...And how kind she had been to her.

'Thank you Yui...' She found herself thinking as she lay on her bed that the Hirasawa's had basically given for her use.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Y-yes?"

"Azu-nyan, are you in there?"

Azusa felt herself giggle. "Of course I'm in here. Come on in!"

Azusa rose to a seating position as Yui walked in and motioned to the bed. "Mind if I sit?"

Azusa nodded as she shifted her position so that Yui could sit down. "Of course!"

Yui walked closer and sat on the bed and looked at Azusa in her eyes. After a few moments, Azusa blinked and started to fidget nervously. "Wha-what? Do I have something on my face?"

Yui shook her head. "No...It's just...You look like you have something on your mind"

Azusa lowered her head. "That obvious huh?"

Yui nodded twice. "Yeah. So..." She leaned closer, "Is it...about your parents?"

Azusa sighed out long and loud. "Yeah" She trailed off.

"You miss them"

Azusa nodded.

"Hey, if I was in your shoes, I'd completely be in the same position most like - I don't even know what I'd do without Ui"

Azusa looked up and into Yui's eyes (Who had crossed the distance between them quickly - VERY quickly). "I don't know what to do Yui...I feel so..."

Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa. "You're not alone Azusa-" She began, dropping the 'nyan' from her nickname - To show her seriousness Azusa assumed. "I'm sure there are others who have lost loved ones. But, you know what?"

Azusa broke the hold and looked Yui in her eyes. "N-no...What?"

Something in the chocolate brown eyes of Yui had Azusa almost mesmurized, it was almost as though Yui's gaze was settling down her already beating wildly heart. Something she loved about her. "You have a family now...I know I'm not much and stuff but...I'm always and I repeat this, I will always, be here for you"

Azusa felt a tear sting her eye as she smiled. "Thank...Thank you Yui-"

Yui slowly closed the gap and kissed Azusa on her lips, pulling away only when the pair needed air, which was reasonably soon.

"How about we get some dinner? I think Ui would have made-"

Grumbling noises had Azusa giggle and Yui blush brightly.

"An-Anyway! It's time for dinner...Coming down?"

Azusa nodded. "You know it!"

Yui smiled at Azusa who started to blush when the smile and the stare combined had her self-conscious.

"So...What are we going to do tomorrow? We have a spare day~"

Yui thought for a minute and then looked at Azusa again. "Maybe we can go out? Maybe a da...date?"

Azusa went bright red which had Yui laugh.

"Azu-nyan! You look like a tomato!"

Azusa stuttered. "I...I...Well...I didn't...When we...I suppose...O-Okay...Sa-Say the pa-park?"

Yui nodded. "You got it!"

Azusa sighed and looked down. 'Anymore of this and my poor old heart will probably stop...'

"Azunyan?"

Azusa looked up and saw Yui was deadly close...Again. 'Scratch...Scratch that! This time I KNOW it's gonna stop!'

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Again, this is a very late update. I am so sorry everyone. Like I said, I'm trying to update ALL my stories...So, this'll take awhile!

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 13

The Date

* * *

The Park was Sunny yet not too hot the following day. It was around the perfect temperature for the...date.

Azusa looked at herself thanks to a small stream that allowed her to check her look - She was wearing a light blue coloured jacket with jeans that were blue...Let's just say, Azusa looked more blue then blue itself. If that were possible...

Azusa couldn't believe how her life had taken such a turn. From being almost dead and at her wits end to being with Yui...It was beautiful. Although...The kissing was something she'd have to get used to. Hey, you'd be alarmed at all the kissing if you were Azusa!

"Ya-hooo!"

Azusa froze up. Yui was waving to her from the other side of the stream as she slowly looked up. Azusa slowly smiled as she saw Yui, it was difficult to see her because of the bright colours she was wearing. Cream...and white. Seriously? White. But then again, better then wearing blue...

Azusa walked over to Yui, keeping her smile.

"I'm not late am I?"

Azusa shook her head. "Nah..." She giggled. "I left the house early remember?"

Yui nodded. "I got'cha. Anyway..." She offered her arm to Azusa in a rather... Foriegn-looking way. Almost like in the movie that Azusa had watched the night before. "Shall we go?"

Azusa nodded and giggled again, putting her arm through Yui's and they began to walk around the park.

"Azusa...Can I ask you something?"

Azusa looked to Yui and nodded. "Anything."

Yui smiled. "If I said I could get us into the themepark next weekend. What would you say?"

Azusa blinked. "Themepark?"

"Yeah! Tokyo's biggest themepark since 1973!"

"I think you mean 2003..."

"Or was it 2013? Wait, does Tokyo even HAVE a themepark?"

Yui rolled her eyes. "Meanie..."

Azusa felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck. "I don't mean to be mean. If you get me? I'm just... I'm just not used to this kind of life quite yet. I will be soon though!"

Yui smiled. "Together?"

Azusa looked down and blushed. "...Yeah. Together."

Yui giggled. "That's the spirit!"

And with that the two headed off towards yet another part of the park. With a brightened spirit.

* * *

Later that day, on the way home.

Azusa bellowed loudly as Yui finished another joke. "I NEVER thought your friends were like that Yui! I'll have to talk to them properly sometime!"

Yui nodded with vigor, happy that Azusa was feeling happy at long last...and with her no less. "Yes!"

"Where have you two been?"

Yui stopped walking as did Azusa when they heard a voice from a house next to them.

Yui turned and saw her sister looking at her with a rather...Irritated expression?

"Ui, we just got back! Nice to see you too!"

Ui shook her head with a slight smile evident. She was upset...But not TOO upset. "Its almost sunset time... We need to get you two in here. You've been gone ALL day!"

Yui nodded. "Yeah, okay." She looked to Azusa. "Ready for some more time? Or, do you want to rest?"

Azusa looked to Yui, tracing her chocolate eyes with her own garnet ones. "I'd like to rest...We've been walking for awhile..."

Ui sighed. "More like for HOURS" She mumbled. "Okay, come on then!" She eyed Yui with a cheeky grin, "I've made cake..."

Yui's eyes almost popped out of their sockets Azusa could have sworn as Yui took Azusa (at high speed) bridal style into the house.

"Iyah! Yui! Bad! Put me down!"

Ui giggled as she closed the door behind the two. "Almost like a married couple..." She whispered. "I'd better talk about Azusa's parents with Azusa later...She's got a present from a relative..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 14.

The Gift.

* * *

The following afternoon following the events of Yui's 'tickle' attack on Azusa (which left both of them breathless), Ui was in the front room standing not far away from where Yui and Azusa were talking to each other.

"Ummm...Azusa?"

Ui whispered to the twin-tailed girl who blinked and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in your room for a moment?"

Azusa nodded. "Okay." She stood up much to Yui's disappointment, she looked at her and then to Ui, then back to Yui again. "Hey, Yui? I had fun today... Thank you..."

Yui smiled a toothy smile at Azusa which had Azusa's heart almost melt. "No problem Azu-nyan! I had fun too!"

Yui looked to Ui and nodded, a silent agreement that Ui wouldn't be very long to which Ui nodded at her.

* * *

[Upstairs]

Azusa sat on the bed while Ui stood across from her.

"I got a message today from the inspector of your case. More specifically, the case regarding your mum and dad."

Azusa tensed up but knew Ui meant no harm... She was more curious than anything. "Right...So, what did it say?"

"It said that your Dad was going to give you something and that it was in the car that was recovered. It still is in good condition. Something your mother and father bought together. Something specially for you. I think it'd be better to show you. We were given it but I think it would be better with you. Hold on a second-" Ui headed out of the room for a moment.

Azusa blinked. 'I wonder what that could be?' She pondered.

The sound of something heavy hitting the door had Azusa jump almost out of her skin. "Ompf! I think I got it... Hold on..."

Azusa watched as Ui walked into the room with something...VERY familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw just what it was:

A guitar.

Ui walked closer and passed it over to Azusa who held it for a number of minutes before her eyes looked at Ui. "Was there anything else?"

Ui nodded. "It came with this note...I think it'd be better if you read it personally."

Azusa accepted the note and as she read it, she felt herself tear up;

'Dear Azusa, I know this is a bit late but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I couldn't afford it on my own so I bought it with your mother. I hope you like it. Remember what I said about nicknames for instruments? Don't give up Angel... We love you. From, Dad and Mum.'

Azusa began to cry so Ui came closer and put the guitar on the bed. "Hey...Hey..."

Yui was by the door and watching the scene also. She was happy her sister was able to be there for Azusa as much as she had been. It was difficult for them... But they would manage - Somehow.

* * *

Following Day

* * *

Azusa had gotten the hang of the guitar her parents had bought her before they died. She was not going to let them down, she was going to be the best she could be. And with Yui by her side, she wouldn't ever stop.

Yui and Azusa were practicing together in the front room of the Hirasawa household while Ui made breakfast for them all.

Azusa called her guitar 'Mutang' in respect for Mustang. Yui mentioned her guitar was called 'GUITA' before hand. Which made Azusa giggle with laughter.

* * *

To Be Continued in chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15

Another Day in Paradise.

Chapter 15.

The Light Music Club.

* * *

Azusa had been practicing so hard that her fingers hurt the day after the guitar had been gifted to her. Yui had stuck by her as well, also learning and reading her music chart. It amazed Azusa, to some degree, that Yui didn't know how to read complicated music...Yet she could play it so effortlessly.

"I've got an idea Azunyan...Hey, Azunyan! Hey!"

Azusa blinked as she caught wind of her nickname being spoken at her. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "What did you say Yui?"

Yui Hirasawa giggled. "You were having a cat daze...Are you feeling okay?" Yui placed her guitar on her stand and touched Azusa's forehead with her own...Which caught the younger girl by surprise.

"Epp! Don't do that so close..." Azusa whispered as she felt Yui's breath on her face again...So inviting...

"Azunyan...I think you're...MPFHGH!?" Yui couldn't say anything more as she was then kissed by Azusa. It was like the previous occasions but...This was...Delicate. So peaceful yet asking for...More?

When they both broke apart for air, something which they need in order to survive, Yui and Azusa's faces were flushed. "I didn't think you were needing that kind of naturing-my precious kitten!"

Azusa went bright red at this...Especially as Yui had winked at her while saying 'kitten' and 'precious' in the same sentence. Seriously, when would this girl get...The message that she loved her?

Most probably she already knew...

"I've got an idea. How about we, with my friends, get you into the light music club at school? I'm sure we would both be good there!"

Azusa tilted her head to the right in thought. "Are you su...sure that's a wise idea? I don't want to be rude..."

Yui smiled, which had Azusa almost melt. "Of course I am sure! They said they were looking for a rhythm guitarist...and well...With your...background..."

Yui looked down and stopped smiling, which had Azusa almost break in half emotionally. She placed a hand on Yui's shoulder which had Yui look up at her. "I understand. I'll..." Azusa took a deep breath in. "I'll try and do something for them... With you by my side, I don't think I'll ever worry." She smiled. "And besides, I've gotta get used to not having my parents by my side anymore. You put faith in me and my ability Yui...I'm NOT going to ruin that."

Yui's toothy grin appeared again which had Azusa giggle. "Now then, practice?"

Yui nodded. "As you wish!"

Azusa looked down. "Although we're gonna have to be a little bit away from each other...The guitars won't appreciate being squished against one another."

Yui giggled. "Good point Azunyan!" She went back to the stand where GUITA was and picked it up. "From the top?"

Azusa looked up and nodded with a smile. "Sure!"

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Kno-

"I get it! I GET IT!" Yui shouted at the door. "Ui! Stop knocking!"

Knock. "Onee-" Knock. "-Chan. Its time for school again!" Knock. "Get moving! Both of you!"

"Wait, how did she...Know I was in here?"

"Because you just told me Azusa! Now come on Yui and Azusa! Or do I have to lecture you both about school things?!"

Yui sighed and put Guita back on the stand. "We'll have to do the demo later, for now, school?"

Azusa bounced up and hugged Yui, taking the taller and slightly older girl off balance. "Sure!"

* * *

To Be Continued...In Chapter 16.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to be make the next one longer! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Another Day in Paradise.

Chapter 16.

School + The Demo

* * *

Ui walked along with Azusa while Yui stood on Azusa's right, holding the younger girl's right hand.

"So...Azunyan?"

Azusa couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face as she looked to Yui. "Yeah?" She whispered to Yui.

"Instead of, recording, a demo for the Light Music Club... How about a live demo?" Yui squeezed Azusa's hand. "I'm sure it'd be great, and besides, you've got me here. Supporting you!" Yui smiled a goofy grin that almost had Azusa's legs feel funny.

"Sure..." Azusa whispered. "Are you sure the club will like me in it? I don't want to pressu-"

Yui could only smile at Azusa's worry-like tendancies. "You won't pressurize anyone. I have to tell you though, Ritsu's a bit of a nightmare at times... She's the club president. They have all heard of your parents so..." She stopped, making sure Azusa was okay but nodded when Azusa squeezed her hand.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

[After School, at the entrance to the club...]

Azusa stood as nervous as she could be and slightly shaking - Would she be okay at this? Would she be accepted? Would they like her? As in Yui's friends? As crazy as they were?

Yui had gone ahead to spell out the situation now to try and smooth things over with the club leader... Although, Yui did call Ritsu a spanner...[Well, it was that or a spaz...].

Azusa slowly reached for the door handle as Yui popped her head out from the other side. "Azunyan! We're ready for you! Oh and... I'll have to call you Azusa in here..." She smiled absentmindedly.

Azusa nodded with a giggle. "Well that IS my name..."

"Ehhhhhh!?"

"Quit messing around out there Yui, and let her in!" Came the sound of another person from inside the Light Music Club.

Yui nodded. "Ah... I'll open the door now!" She opened the door slowly as Azusa slowly walked forwards.

As soon as she walked in , Azusa saw the current members - Mio-senpai, Ritsu-se- Okay, I think you get the idea. And Tsumugi. Of course let's not forget Yui, who was still looking at her with a grin on her face.

Azusa looked amongst them as Yui led her to the table in the far side of the room. "Take a seat Azun-sa..."

Azusa giggled again and felt relaxed as Yui took a seat next to her as she sat down. Ritsu looked at Yui first and then to Azusa. "Mmmm...Lovebirds I see..."

Azusa went pink and Yui fidgeted a little but then shook her head. "We are more family! We don't just..."

"Just what?" Ritsu grinned only to get a chop on the head from Mio. "OWCH!" She looked to Mio with a fake face of hurt on. "What'd you do that for woman!?"

Mio sighed. "Because you're out of control sometimes...Anyway, Azusa, think you want to show us the demo? The one you were thinking of playing for us?"

Azusa nodded and stood up, heading over to her guitar which Yui had taken to the club to save Azusa's back...After all, she'd only have it on her back ALL the time...Even in seating school.

"Thanks for bringing the Guitar here Yui."

Yui smiled at her. "Anytime Azu...Azusa..."

Mugi could sense what Yui was trying to do and nodded. "Just use her nickname you made for her Yui... Its not that big a deal. We'll just use her real name and you use the nickname."

Ritsu coughed as she was drinking some tea but after calming down she watched as Azusa picked up her guitar.

"Okay... This is going to be a simple one I learned yesterday...I hope its okay..."

After the 2 minutes of Azusa's audition, she was immediately allowed into the Light Music Club. Yui was delighted and Azusa was amazed.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 17!

And...Its really hot by my computer... So, I'm sorry if updates are extremely slow...


	17. Chapter 17

Another Day in Paradise.

Chapter 17.

Azusa and Yui.

* * *

Azusa and Yui had fun playing together with their respective guitars (Mutang and GITA) which was very enjoyable for the other members of the Light Music Club, to watch and and bask in the friendship both Azusa and Yui had.

Azusa looked to Yui as she had just finished the song they had been practicing. "You know, I think..." She panted. She hadn't done something so straining like this before - But she loved it. "I think we need to work on our timing... Also, have you tuned your guitar?"

Yui blinked at Azusa. "But Azu...Yeah, Azunyan, I can do it with my ear. Watch."

The next few moments watching Yui tune her guitar WITHOUT A TUNER had Azusa wide eyed in shock. But she got back to normal after Yui waved her hand in her face. "Hello? Hello? Earth to Azunyan? Azunnnyan?" She used her name in a lullaby-sing song voice which had Azusa giggle.

"Sorry. Anyway, what's next on the list?"

Ritsu walked over to her drum kit and Mio set up her bass while Tsumugi (Who insisted on being called Mugi) set up her keyboard.

"How about we try playing as a band?"

Azusa nodded and Yui smiled at her. "Shall we?"

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

[Later on that day...]

Yui and Azusa walked home... Hand in hand. Guitars on their respective backs (Because Yui couldn't carry both... She had earlier but she was feeling quite worn out by now) as they headed back.

"Hey, Yui... I meant to say something to you earlier..."

Yui nodded and let go of Azusa's hand so she could compose herself. "Yeah?"

"I...Umm...Thank you for not giving up on me. I know I'm a little hard to deal with at times... But I am very thankful for you not giving up on me. Most people would have and I would probably be dea-"

"DON'T finish that word Azu-nyan!" Yui then quickly kissed Azusa so she couldn't argue with her.

Several coughs could be heard which made Yui pull away from Azusa and look in the direction of said coughs. It was Ritsu and Mio. "Are you quite finished giving her a tongue lashing Yui?"

Yui went pink in the face while Azusa could only smile.

"I...I just think you should stay with us. And I...Well, I..."

Azusa nodded and waited while Mio stamped on Ritsu's foot to keep her quiet. Which...Somehow worked.

"I..." Yui fidgeted and then hugged Azusa. "I love you Azusa... Always will."

Azusa smiled even wider even though she was struggling not to cry because of the overwielming emotion in her. Well that, and Yui was heavy. Must have been all them sweets she ate.

* * *

[At the Hirasawa Residence.]

Everything was good at the Hirasawa household, according to Yui anyway. She loved Azusa... She was getting better at Guitar (OR GUITA as she put it) and everything was working out very well for them both.

From the start, Yui knew it wasn't going to be a bed of roses - But she pressed on and eventually found someone to love.

Azusa walked into the kitchen during the evening and found Yui preparing something to eat. "Mmmm... What are you cooking?"

Yui smiled at Azusa and then went back to the frying pan. "I'm cooking an egg omlete!"

Azusa blinked and looked at the frying pan - It had chicken/ham and even...Was that rice? Or tortured rice? One of the two. She giggled.

"Yui...I think that's a mexican omelete"

Yui smiled wider as she went about making some drinks - Keeping an eye on the frying pan. "Its an omelette Azunyan! Omelette!" She sung as she made the drinks with... Frightening speed and accuracy. They looked like Orange Juice and Apple Juice. One for Azusa and one for Yui, then she started to make coffee... Since when had Yui been this proficient in the kitchen?

Wait...

"Onee-chan!"

Yui looked to Ui who had just arrived behind Azusa and nodded. "Welcome home Ui! I've finished making our dinner... Did you want some?" She offered.

Ui couldn't stop the smile on her face as she shook her head. "No. I'll have whatever's left."

Azusa blinked. 'She's such a kind sister!' She thought.

* * *

[Later...]

The pair finished their dinner and went to Azusa's room that particular evening. They just wanted to spend time together.

"Azusa?"

Azusa looked to Yui and nodded. "Go on. What is it?"

Yui placed a hand on Azusa's. "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow? I think we've got the day off..."

Azusa put her spare free hand to her lip and thought for a bit and then looked at Yui. "How about the... Cinema?"

Yui nodded. "I'll see if there's something we'll both enjoy then! Get some sleep kitten" She winked, which only served to make Azusa blush.

"A-A-Alright. See you in the morning then?"

Yui smiled and placed a kiss on Azusa's right cheek and wished her goodnight. "Sure. See you in the morning Azunyan!"

* * *

[To be Continued...]


	18. Chapter 18

Another Day in Paradise.

Chapter 18.

The next step forwards and the Cinema.

I hope you all like this. I threw in a "curve ball" as it were... See if you can find it ;) Oh, and the relationship marker is throw up a bit... Maybe a bit far? Ah, to heck with it... Almost all the stories I've ever written end up like this! xD

* * *

Yui woke up slowly the following morning and... She was exhausted. She had spent the previous evening (What was left of it) looking up films for her and Azusa to go and see. She found three that might be interesting for Azusa:

1) Jazz History-style Film.

2) A soft rom-com about two people who stayed together but then drifted apart, only to come together later.

3) A film about monkeys.

Now, as much as Yui liked the sound of the second one - She thought against it. Choosing instead a film that Azusa would most likely like - Number 1. Or would she prefer number 2? Ah, to heck with it. She could find out later.

Anyway, Yui streched and yawned. Hearing a knock on her door. "Ummegh?" She said in a contorted way of saying, 'Who, what?'

"Ummm...Yui? Can I come in?"

Yui, upon hearing Azusa's voice, jumped into a seating position and was almost wide awake in seconds. "Azunyan! Of course you can! Come on in!"

Azusa giggled as she walked in... Stopping at seeing everything in Yui's room in a mess... But a more...Tidy mess.

"Yui?"

Yui nodded. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Yui giggled. "Of course you can!" She grinned like a toothy womble and nodded again, patting the bed next to her. Azusa walked over and sat on it.

"If...If I said I was nervous about something...and it hurt trying to talk about it - What would you say?"

Yui tilted her head to the right, thinking for a moment before answering her. "I'd say - I'd listen to you and try to help no matter what! What is it kittenyangel?"

Azusa blushed as the nickname had somehow become 'kittenyangel' and shook her head. "I...I've been..."

Yui almost KNEW what Azusa was going to say and neigh on jumped onto her, sending them both onto the bed with Azusa beneath Yui. "Ummm..."

Yui blushed at being quite this close...Again. "Errr...I'm sorry." She started to withdraw when Azusa put a hand on her face. "Azu...sa?" She whispered, not being sure of herself in this particular situation as Azusa leaned up and kissed her slowly again. This time was like the other times, but this was... Calming yet soothing.

Azusa pulled away when she needed air and smiled. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to...You know..." She looked away as her face lit up like a firecracker.

Yui, being Yui, had her eyes widen at the very thought. "Azusa...I..." She looked down and tried to think. Was Azusa really...Was she seri-

"Yui?"

Yui looked back to Azusa and slowly smiled. "We can Azusa...But, maybe we should wait until Ui goes out? I don't want to create unnessary n-" The sound of the door downstairs closing had Yui shake her head with a soft smile. "Forget I said anything." She closed the gap between them again as she kissed Azusa.

Now, I'm going to leave it to your imaginations as to what they did. Needless to say, and to spell it out so I don't have to write it - I don't have any experience in this field...So I wouldn't do these two justice. But to be honest, let's just say they changed the bed sheets afterwards ;)

[Later on...]

"And your SURE that will elimate the smell from earlier?"

Azusa giggled. "Of course! I mean, you practically exhausted me!"

"I'm tired too! Say...Did you still want to go to the Cinema?"

Azusa thought about this. "If you don't want to go... Then we can always stay here."

Yui once again thought about it and then nodded. "Well, we did say we would. After all, Ui's gone shopping so it will be very bad if she comes home and we're still here... She'll get suspicious or something stupid."

Azusa shook her head. "Your just adorable - You know that?" She pecked Yui on the cheek as they headed out from the house.

"So." Yui took her keys and locked the house, spinning around and heading down the path to join Azusa. "We have three types of films on - A Romcom..." She saw Azusa shudder so she grinned. "A film about monkeys..." She saw Azusa giggle. "Or a Jazz Histoiral film?"

Azusa looked to Yui. "How about the last one?"

Yui held up tickets she had printed off of the internet. "I thought you'd never ask." She winked at Azusa.

[At the Cinema.]

"This place is abnormally quiet today."

Azusa nodded her head. "Yeah... Still, should be good for us, right?" She squeezed Yui's hand which was held with her own.

"Hey! Its Yui! YUI!"

Azusa looked to Yui as a girl with specticles walked towards them. Who was she had... How did she know Yui?

* * *

To Be Continued everyone! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 19.

Meeting Yui's friend and History.

* * *

"Ah! You found me! I was just taking my girlfriend here to the Cinema!" Yui grinned.

The bespecald person blinked as she looked at Azusa. "Hello, my name is Nodoka Manabe. I've known Yui since Kindergarden."

Azusa smiled widely. "I'm Azusa Nakano! Nice to meet you!" She bowed several times as Yui put a hand behind her head in partial embarrassment.

"So, what film are you both going to see today Yui?" Nodoka asked her, Yui held up the tickets. "Jazz...History? But you normally fall asleep whenever anything important like that comes up?"

Yui shook her head. "Since I fell in love with this kitten here... I've been a different girl Nodoka! She's changed me and I've...Helped her as well, wouldn't you say Azunyan?"

Azusa felt a sweatdrop form on her head from the nickname but then nodded. "Yes...You helped me from a street corner to back to normal."

"Let's get going. Nodoka, you wanna watch it with us? You'll have to get your own ticket though..."

Nodoka shook her head. "Nah, I'll let you lovebirds do it yourselves...Wait..." She saw Azusa light up like a firecracker. "You already..." She pointed at Yui, then to Azusa before smiling. "Congradulations. Anyway, we'd better not stay talking here. We may get unwanted attention. Come on, I'll see you later Yui and it was nice meeting you Azusa - If you go to Sakuragoaka, then I'll see you around."

Yui nodded and Azusa smiled again beside her blush. "'K-kay..."

Yui gently held Azusa's hand as she led her into the cinema. "Time to watch the film! If we don't, we'll miss it!"

Azusa nodded and headed into the cinema where it was not that busy... But they found their seats relatively easily.

"Time to watch a film with my favourite kitten!" Yui squealed as she hugged Azusa when they had sat down.

Azusa, on the other hand didn't mind this. It was nice. Not to hot in the cinema and not to cold... And with Yui? She felt sleepy...

Very sleepy...

* * *

Later that Day

* * *

"And did you see when they referenced Slash? That was amazing..."

Azusa giggled. "So, you WERE paying attention to the film and not me then?"

Yui shook her head. "You know me by now Azunyan! I don't care about films as much as you!" She squeezed Azusa's hand.

Yui and Azusa were just walking up the Hirasawa Household's driveway when they heard a rather stern voice;-

"Onee-chan!"

Yui looked to Ui who was standing in the doorway with a rather...Red face.

Azusa held Yui's hand tighter as the pair stood in front of the Hirasawa sister.

"Yes Ui?"

Ui shook her head. "Why didn't you say you were THAT romantically involved with Azusa? I thought you two were just getting used to one another! Not practically being WITH WITH her!"

Yui shrugged her shoulders. "I Thought you'd know the difference in me by now Ui!" She smiled absentmindedly. "Besides... I love her. And that's how it stays." She pecked Azusa on the cheek and walked towards Ui with Azusa in hand.

Ui's face calmed down as she turned around and headed indoors. "Just... Don't do that often. If you do - I think Mum and Dad'll be less... Accomodating. They are fine with you being in a relationship with Azusa, Yui. I just don't want anything to happen as a result of your new...Activities. Okay?"

Yui nodded with her trademark grin. "No problem! Hey, Azu-nyan, wanna practice?"

Azusa nodded rapidly. "Do I ever! Of course I do! Let's go!"

"Not too loud! You hear!" Ui shouted as Azusa and Yui raced up the stairs to Yui's room to do some practicing on their guitars.

"'Kay!" Came Yui's response as the door to Yui's room closed quietly.

Must have been Azusa who closed it...

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 20 :)


	20. Chapter 20

Another Day in Paradise

Chapter 20.

Musical Decisions

* * *

Azusa and Yui had just finished a two hour long session on the guitars when Azusa came up with a thought.

"Yui?"

Yui nodded. "Yes?" She looked at Azusa intently, as though Azusa was about to give her white chocolate...No. Not that kind. The sweet kind.

Azusa fidgeted as she put her guitar back onto its holder. "Think we can hold our own in the band? I don't want to let the others down..."

Yui put her guitar onto its stand then held out her hand. "Its okay, Azunyan! We'll be fine! No problem!"

Azusa slowly, and gently, grasped onto Yui's hand. "Thanks...For everything." She smiled.

Yui smiled widely as she pulled Azusa towards her. "Dance time Azunyan!"

Azusa yelped with a 'Nyan!' in her voice as she was then put into a dance-like moment with Yui. It was slow but... It was nice. When had Yui learned how to DANCE!?

"Yui... When did you learn how to dance?"

Yui smiled goofily which had Azusa weak in the knees. "I kinda picked it up just before I met you, actually. It was something I just enjoyed every now and then."

Azusa smiled as she put her head on Yui's shoulder. "This is nice..."

"You're telling me."

Yui placed her hand on Azusa's back. Holding her close similar to how she held guita.

"Ne, Azusa?"

Azusa nodded and looked at Yui the best she could - She wasn't able to lock eyes with her but she still looked at her neck...Better something than nothing!

"Do you think we should one day...You know... Get married?"

"Yeah..." Azusa then blinked in shock and did a double take. "Yui-senpai! There's no... I mean, I didn't mean... I..."

Yui giggled. "Look at you! All nervous and stuff!" She looked at Azusa and the pair locked eyes with one another. The room's clock was the only thing that could be heard, and hey its a quiet clock!

"Azusa." Yui mumbled as she closed the gap between them, locking her lips gently onto Azusa's own.

Azusa wrapped her arms around Yui's neck. "Yummm..." She couldn't take much more of this, she was so happy.

Yui wrapped her arms around Azusa's waist and pulled away so they could get air. "Maybe not marriage...Yet." She giggled as Azusa went red. "Maybe a holiday? I was thinking when the others and I graduate we all could go on holiday! As like a...a..."

Azusa giggled. "Graduation trip?"

"Yes!" Yui blushed as Azusa shook her head with a smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Azusa and Yui looked to the door.

Knock. _Knock [soft knock]._ Knock [slight louder]. **Knock [loud]**... **KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK [rapid fire]** Kn-

"ALRIGHT!" Yui shouted at the door. "Ui! If you're gonna be an earwig, just get in here already!"

Ui's laughter could be heard from the other side of the door as she opened the door, walking in and placing a couple of drinks for Azusa and Yui on the table. "Practicing went well I see?" She winked at Yui who flustered and nodded at Azusa who went bright pink.

'Well...That's new.' Yui thought to herself.

Ui bowed to the pair and cleared her throat. "Little tip - If you're thinking of going on a graduation trip, sis, then there's a bit of a matter of not having your trousers on... It might help."

Yui looked down and was shocked. She wasn't wearing her normal trousers! She had been dancing with Azusa... Almost in the nude! Just how relaxed had they become around one another!?

Azusa, on the other hand was trying not to look and looked at Ui's ribbon on the top of her head instead. "I'll... I'll go and change..." Azusa raced out of the room to her room while Ui couldn't hold back any longer. She burst into tears of laughter while Yui struggled to find a pair of trousers that would both fit and be good for now.

Not easy when you live in a house with the one you love. And a teasing sister...Who was slightly annoying from time to time. But... Hey, Yui loved it. (She loved Azusa especially since the other day but... That was for another point in time).

"Where are you thinking of taking Azusa?"

Yui blinked as she had found her trousers/leggings and put them on. "Huh? Well, I was thinking..." She crossed her arms in thought and then looked at Ui. "I dunno."

'Figures...' Ui thought she was thinking of somewhere nice, like maybe Hawaii or maybe-

"London maybe?"

Ui smiled absentmindedly. "You DO realise that ,in London, they speak English and not many people speak Japanese over there?"

Yui smirked. "Oh, but I do!" She reached into 'Yui's bag of many things' and pulled out an English study book. "I've been slaving over this for the past week and half! Its hard..."

Ui opened her mouth wide in, yes you guessed it, shock. "Sis... I didn't know you were LEARNING a language! This is amazing stuff! Wait..." She narrowed her eyes at Yui. "What are you forgetting in the process?"

"I dunno."

Ui rolled her eyes. "Typical sister..."

Yui giggled.

It was going to be interesting the next month or so.

THAT was for sure.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 21!

Hope you like this so far!

And... I don't think a Zombie Apocolypse would go well in this story... I'll try to make a different story one day with that in Firestorm (You know who you are)! lol

~Archaeologist of Humanity


	21. Chapter 21

Another Day in Paradise.

Chapter 21.

Lifelong thoughts and one critical decision.

* * *

After studying English for that particular evening Yui ended up spending the rest of the time with Azusa.

Awhile goes by and within a matter of moments, at least that's what it feels, Azusa is a fully fledged Light Music Club member with four friends and one heck of a creepy teacher...Well, creepy isn't really the word.

More like... "Overly-Friendly"?

Ah, to heck with it.

Anyway, meanwhile, Yui Hirasawa walks very slowly down and around her local shopping centre while she had been told Azusa was going to have a medical appointment with the doctor...Ui said she would be with her, so Yui RELUCTANTLY agreed to let her go...Yui was suspicious yet unsure. Hoping Azusa would be alright without her...

However!

Azusa had promised a rather... Interesting night if she was let go to do things on her own (Well, with Ui but still... Without Yui) stating that she needed to have some things seperate otherwise their relationship might stagnate and become old.

Yui smiled as she remembered this, she then rounded another corner. Catching sight of Ritsu leaning on a wall chatting with some school students... Presumably from Sakuragoaka - Possibly another school?

"Captain!"

Ritsu blinked and nodded at the students to say she was taking off and went over to Yui. "Yo! Private!" She saluted Yui which had Yui giggle and Ritsu grin.

"How're you? We haven't caught up in AGES!"

Ritsu put a hand behind her head. "Yeah well, that's what time does to you. Anyway, how's you and..." She grinned. "Azu...nyan?" She teased.

Yui went pink in seconds in her cheeks as she stuttered, "Ri-Ri-Rittchan! How did you know my parter's pet nickname- eerrr...I mean...Uhhh..." She lowered her head as she went bright red. "Crap..."

Ritsu bellowed out laughing as she saw how embarrassed Yui was. "Sorry, sorry, it's just... BWAHAHA!"

Yui pouted at Ritsu. "You haven't made moves on Mio yet, have you?"

Ritsu stopped laughing and looked at Yui, horrified. "When...Since when..."

Yui smiled. "Since you just TOLD ME!" She then laughed - Only to receive a bop on the head a few seconds later. "Owie!"

"Don't think that'll ever happen to be honest. So, don't place your bets." Ritsu smirked, "And how was Azusa? As good as you hoped?"

Yui shook her head multiple times. "Better!"

Ritsu rolled her eyes. "Yui... Sometimes I just dunno with you. Anyway, what are you doing now?"

"Shopping..." Yui looked down sad.

Wait...Yui...Sad?

Looking around it was fairly easy for Ritsu to determine WHY Yui was sad = Azusa wasn't with her.

"Without Azusa?"

"Yeah..."

"Say, want to get something from Wackdonalds with me? I'm not exactly doing much."

Yui looked up at Ritsu and nodded. "Sure. I'll be able to get the gift later on then-" She clamped a hand over her mouth, just as she thought her blush had gone away it had come back. Almost at full force this time too.

Ritsu snorted as she laughed a bit. "THE gift? As in the ring?" She couldn't stop laughing as Yui sighed and took her hand off her mouth.

"I was kinda hoping no-one would know."

"Well, you blew that boat up. Come on, we're here. No more talk about her for now then, I take it?"

Yui nods her head. "Please. I don't think my heart can take all my blushes..."

Yui watched Ritsu as she walked up to the counter and completely forgot Mugi was now on part time working here. "Ditzu..." She muttered hoping that she had got that remark out without Ritsu knowing...

Alas, no such luck as she received a chop on her head a little later.

Later on, after Ritsu and Yui split up and headed to their seperate homes - Yui was... Almost at a loss for what to do.

She then remembered the ring she was meant to get and headed into the shopping center. Only to come across Ui walked out of the superstore, she narrowly avoided being seen though. Which was lucky.

Yui managed to get the ring and hide it so NO-ONE could see it. Not even Ui, and when she got home she was home before Ui so she went upstairs and put her new... "Thing" to a secret box with a key for a time soon... Maybe in the next year or so, or maybe after Graduation? Hmmmm...Decisions Decisions...

She then turned to GITA and picked him up, started to play on him and lost track of time.

Before she knew it, it was already getting towards 9:28pm and there was school in the morning...Oh dear...

Knock. Knock.

Yui didn't hear the knocking...

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Ummm...Yui? Can I come in and see you for a moment?"

Yui looked up and put her guitar down on its handle/cradle, heading to her door and opening it to reveal Azusa.

In a summer dress.

It was light blue with a yellow straw hat and white sandles.

"Damn Azusa looks nice..." Yui mumbled her thoughts but then went bright red as Azusa flushed beat red - realising she had spoken her thoughts outloud.

Again.

"Y-YUI!" Azusa managed to get out of her blushified lips.

Yui nodded. "But its the truth!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
